steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Et Lux in tenebris lucet
Cóż za upiorna sceneria na takie spotkanie. Stały naprzeciw siebie w otoczeniu pustych skał, Hemimorfitów, którym ktoś wykradł życie. Wypalił bruzdy. Wprawne oko Almandyn zauważyło pośród niebiesko-zielonych kamieni również pomarańczowe, oraz te pyszniące się niegdyś głębokim fioletem. - Ale...dlaczego? - zapytała brązowa słabym głosem, czule podnosząc jeden z rozsypujących się na kawałki Ametystów. Na jej dłoniach został fiołkowej barwy pył. Annabergit ociągała się z odpowiedzią. Chciała jak najbardziej chłonąć chwilę, smakować atmosferę ponownego spotkania, na które czekała tyle lat. - Życie - powiedziała w końcu - one wszystkie miały go pod dostatkiem. Zbyt dużo, żeby zagarniać je tylko dla siebie - po tych słowach podeszła do jednego z jeszcze tlących się Jaspisów i podniosła go. Złota łuna powoli przygasała, aż w końcu klejnot stał się matowy i blady, jak kurz. - Naprawdę były Ci potrzebne tylko do tego, żeby znowu się tu dostać? Już raz jeden zagrałaś w tę grę - Erytryn odwróciła wzrok od nagiej ziemi - i przegrałaś. - To nie ja, siostrzyczko. To one same zapragnęły odwetu. Jakże mocnym instynktem jest zemsta...Właściwie nie były mi potrzebne. Ale po co dostawać się tutaj samodzielnie, skoro można wykorzystać armię. A tutaj, nie powiem, dzielnie walczyły. Przecudowna kohorta samobójczyń. - Musiały Cię rozpoznać. Przecież nie stworzyłabyś drugiej Cyrilowit. - Jednak mnie znasz. Nie, nie miałam po co. Przecież nawet Jaspisy niczym są, gdy odbiera się im światło. Łagodne baranki zrobią wszystko, żeby nie musieć oglądać potwora. W tym momencie Erytryn uświadomiła sobie, jaki los spotkał Macierz, skoro je tutaj wezwała. - Gdzie ona jest? - Almandyn wypowiedziała na głos jej myśli. - Która? Odpowiedziała jej cisza. - Tam, gdzie zawsze chciała być. - to mówiąc wskazała na łopoczącą na wietrze fioletową flagę, połyskującą lekko. Almandyn telekinetycznie wyrwała jej materiał i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zbladła. - Jak mogłaś? - wyszeptała. - Wszystko można. Nawet wszyć jej odłamki w martwy materiał. Przerobić na nić, jeszcze za życia. I niech Cie to nie szokuje. Przecież to po prostu wyszarpanie kamienia, zmiażdżenie go skałą, skruszenie na proszek i stopienie z włóknem, mocno naciągniętym... - Dość! - krzyknęła Erytryn. Łzy podeszły jej do oczu, a odruch wymiotny potrząsnął ciałem. Annabergit spojrzała na nią. Czerwień jej białek zalśniła, niczym chrząstka. - Wierzgasz. Ale dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś. - Kazałaś Macierzy nas zwabić. Znalazłaś Jaspisy. Zmusiłaś je, żeby Cię tu przeniosły, a potem wszystkich zamordowałaś... - Tak. - Wrogów i swoich! - Tylko Ty jesteś moja! Purpurowy Klejnot zamilkł, wpatrując się teraz prosto w oczy siostry. - Zawsze wszyscy bawili się mną, jak zabawką. Jak lalką, manekinem z mięsa, na pożarcie wściekłym psom! Parszywa Numit, która nawet mnie nie ostrzegła przed wojną! Dawno martwa Sinhalit, niech ją zdepczą, przerobią na miał! Cała ta armia, która teraz bije mi pokłony, leżąc twarzą do ziemi. I Macierz, która zmarnowała całe życie, by mnie złapać, zniszczyć, skruszyć! Nigdy nie doświadczyłam tego, co mi się należy. Nikt nigdy mnie nie pokochał. - Przecież ja...- wyszeptała Erytryn, wciąż oszołomioną przez ścielące się u jej stóp błękitne odłamki - ja... Annabergit słuchała tego z grymasem na twarzy. - Nawet Ty! Nie chcesz tego przyznać! Ty ohydo...jedna z niewielu, którą naprawdę kochałam. Mówiąc to, stanęła na palcach i wykonała taneczny ukłon. Nagle niebo za nią stało się zupełnie czarne, jakby przestrzeń pożarła wszystkie gwiazdy. Zaraz fala ciemności uderzyła w kierunku Klejnotów. Pruła oszałamiająco szybko, tuż na Erytryn, która w ostatniej chwili wypuściła z siebie równie wielką falę światła, czystego, jak górski potok. Cisza. Wciąż cisza. Jedyny huk rozszedł się w ustach obserwatorów ścierających się światła i ciemności. Biel i czerń zwarły się w tańcu, napierając z całych sił. Almandyn widziała, jak emanacja takiej ilości energii osłabia Erytryn, dlatego wytężyła się i poczęła czytać myśli Annabergit. Co wcale nie było zadaniem łatwym. Po kilku chwilach fale światła i ciemności poczęły przybierać różne kształty: drapieżnych lisów, ogromnych niedźwiedzi, majestatycznych łabędzi. Wszystkie atakowały się wzajemnie i stapiały w boju. Gdy Annabergit nasiliła moc pochłaniania światła - Erytryn czyniła sobie tym silniejszą osłonę. Gdy szykowała się do wypuszczenia czarnych strzał - ona odpowiadała swoimi, błękitnymi racami. Wojownicy blasku walczyli z armią pustki. Wszystko akompaniowane było okrzykami Almandyn, ostrzegającej świetlną wojowniczkę przed nadciągającymi niebezpieczeństwami. - Co Ci da moja śmierć? - zawołała Eri. - Wieczny spokój. I Tobie zresztą też. Twój Klejnot na zawsze będzie już ze mną. - Dlaczego po prostu nie przyłączysz się do mnie? Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócimy do domu? - Zbyt wiele już się zdarzyło. Nigdy już nie będę tym, kim byłam dawniej. Ja już nie potrafię kochać! - wrzasnęła dziko i wypuściła z klejnotu czarną, długą włócznię pochłaniającą blask dookoła niej. Gdy wyciągała ją, zgięła się z bólu. Zaraz potem, jednak ruszyła w kierunku Eri. Ta jednak utworzyła sobie ze światła własną lancę, która starła się w boju z bronią Annabergit. Dopiero wtedy wydało się, jaką grację posiada w sobie ta druga. Ich walka właściwie bardziej przypominała taniec. Owszem, klingi ścierały się ze sobą, jednak same wojowniczki...nawet Almandyn przystanęła, by po prostu podziwiać. - Nie wygrasz ze mną, Erytryn. Zdobędę Twój Klejnot. - Annabergit...teraz...ja tak wyraźnie to widzę... - Widzisz? - Twoja walka...twój taniec... - To nie jest taniec. - Ależ jest, spójrz na swoje ruchy. Ty przecież jesteś Annabergit, Ty miałaś tańczyć! - O czym Ty mówisz? - Idokraz mi wszystko powiedziała. Oni Cię zniszczyli, przekształcili w maszynkę do mielenia! Annabergity tańczą, robią to, co kochają! - Ta mała gnida...mogłam nie wchodzić z nią wtedy w fuzję, po prostu by zginęła...ona kłamie! Żaden Annabergit nigdy nie zatańczył. - Bo Sinhalit nigdy żadnemu na to nie pozwoliła! Ona mówi prawdę, Annabergit! - krzyczała Almandyn. - Przestań! - dziko ryknęła tamta. Wybuch wściekłości narósł z taką siłą, że przewrócił Erytryn na ziemię. Annabergit już chwyciła za jej klejnot. - Choć do mnie - wysyczała, świdrując Erytryn czerwienią oczu. Jednak, zanim zdołała cokolwiek zdziałać, Almandyn ją popchnęła. - Nikogo już więcej nie zabijesz - krzyknęła. Annabergit spojrzała na swoją dawną mentorkę z wściekłością. - Kazałam Ci milczeć! Twoje słowa nigdy nie przynoszą niczego dobrego, tylko ból - i śmieeeeerć! - w tym momencie wybuchnęła furią, tworząc swego rodzaju wybuch pochłaniający wszelką możliwą energię. Erytryn i Almandyn ledwo zdążyły do siebie podbiec, a od razu zostały powalone na ziemię. - Gdybym tylko mogła...wykrzesać z siebie trochę światła...to wtedy Róża Pustyni... - jęczała Erytryn. - Nie pozwoliłabym Ci...nie chcesz dołączyć do Hemi... Annabergit już do nich podchodziła. Erytryn widziała skapującą na siwy grunt nienawiść w jej oczach i ustach o stężałym uśmiechu. Nie była już sobą. Stanęła nad Klejnotami. Otoczenie za nią wydawało się być, jak kartka papieru - tak bardzo wyprane ze wszystkiego. I tylko czarne odzienie i włosy Annabergit odcinały się na jego tle. Erytryn zwinęła się w pączek. - Nie...dam...Ci...umrzeć... Po czym z jej ciała wybiła sfera energii, niczym małe Słońce wykwitające z pączka. Desperacko wydobyta energia odepchnęła Erytryn daleko w tył. Ta była na tyle oszołomiona, że Almandyn nie mogła nie wykorzystać takiej okazji. Objęła Annabergit mocą telekinetyczną i trzymała na uwięzi. Gdy tylko zechciała osłabić Almandyn - zaraz Erytryn dodawała jej i sobie sił, jednocześnie mierząc w siostrę światłem. Taka zagrywka trwała bardzo długo, jednak Anni w końcu przełamała barierę. Rzuciła się na Almandyn i jednym szarpnięciem dłonią pozbawiła ją fizycznej formy. Zaraz przed jej skruszeniem dopadła ją Erytryn. Siostry przywarły do siebie w morderczym uścisku. Jednak to nie była próba ukatrupienia jedna drugiej. Erytryn po prostu otaczała ją bardzo, bardzo mocnym i ciepłym światłem. Annabergit chciała się uwolnić, jednak nie była w stanie. Nie wiedziała, skąd Erytryn ma taki nagły przyrost mocy. Usłyszała jednak jej szepty: - Nie jesteś taka. Skrzywdzili Cię, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz najcenniejsza. Zrobiłaś potworną rzecz i musisz ją odpracować, ale nigdy nie przestanę Cię kochać. Annabergit próbowała. Z całych sił próbowała pochłonąć falę Erytryn - ale ona była po prostu za silna. Opadły obie. Annabergit na plecy, ze zmierzwionymi włosami. Erytryn na kolana, jednak szybko wstała i światłem przywróciła Almandyn do fizycznej formy. Czarna spojrzała tylko na nie. Czuła jeszcze ból od łuny Eri - a ból po jej słowach jeszcze większy. Wiedziała, że jest bezsilna - i to uczucie wpędzało ją w otchłań pustki. - Nieeee! Dlaczego, dlaczego światło wciąż wygrywa! Dlaczego wciąż muszę być zadeptana i pokonywana! Rzucała się, próbując podejść do Eri i Almandyn, jednak była tak słaba, że nie dawała już rady. Ale jeden czynnik przywrócił jej jeszcze na tyle zapału, żeby okazać wściekłość. Kątem oka dojrzała Hylaofan. Hylaofan, podchodzącą do Klejnotów, a tym samym - do niej. - Ty! - wskazała na nią palcem - To wszystko Twoja wina! Almandyn i Eri odwróciły się, zaskoczone. Faktycznie, Hylao stała przy nich i patrzyła w oczy Annabergit. - To Ty jesteś tutaj prawdziwym złem. Nie ja. Nie Sinhalit. Tylko Ty! Mogłaś wszystko zmienić! Mogłaś nie dopuścić do tego , żeby wydarzyło się tyle zła! Jesteś potworem! - Anni, tak nie można. To nie jest tak proste... - Jak śmiesz mówić mi to prosto w oczy! Nie masz duszy! Jesteś demonem, który bawił się mną! Patrzyłaś zawsze na mnie, byłaś obok i nigdy, nigdy nikogo nie powstrzymywałaś przed robieniem mi krzywdy! To dla Ciebie taka zabawa? - Anni, przecież ja Cię kocham. Tak bardzo chciałam... - Nic nie chciałaś! Wszystko zepsułaś! I wcale mnie nie kochasz! Ty tylko patrzysz. Ale - podchodziła coraz bliżej niej - ale kiedyś to się zmieni. Od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz mnie zobaczyłaś, czułaś we mnie to, co musi się stać. Wiedziałaś, co mnie czeka. - Nie, nigdy tego nie wiedziałam. Przysięgam na wszystko, co znam, że nie podróżowałam w przyszłość. Anni... - Hylaofan płakała. Ta podchodziła do niej, krok za krokiem. - Zabawka potrafi się mścić. Mogłaś, mogłaś. Wszystko mogłaś, Zegarmistrzyni stoi wyżej od marnych bytów. - Nie mów tak. - Ja Cię nauczę. Odzyskam, co moje. Wszystko będzie tak, jak miało być. Krok. - Źli skruszeją. Bieg. - Nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi. Skok. - Wcześniej, teraz i nigdyyyyyyy! - po tym, tak nagle, że nikt nie był świadom momentu, w którym dokładnie stopy Annabergit, odziane w czarne baletki, oderwały się od Ziemi, a cała postać wpadła na Hylaofan z takim impetem, że obie poleciały do tyłu, ale, zamiast upaść na ziemię - zmieniły się w plamę światła i zniknęły. To Annabergit próbowała stworzyć fuzję z Hylaofan, by przejąć jej kontrolę nad czasem i nie dopuścić do niczego, co się stało. Pruły razem, świetlista plama o humanoidalnych rysach, otaczająca dwa klejnoty. - Nie wiesz, z czym zadzierasz! - Czemu mi się nie poddajesz? Obiekt pojawił się na polu bitwy Klejnotów. Annabergit widziała przez moment rebeliantów walczących w imieniu Rose Kwarc, zanim obie zniknęły. - Nie stworzysz ze mną fuzji! - Nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolna! Plama światła mignęła przed oczami plemieniu Hiacyntów. Ułamek sekundy później pojawiła się przed budynkiem Świątyni Witrażu, wiele tysiącleci temu. Oba Klejnoty jak przez mgłę słyszały urywki słów "świetlista", "fuzja", "ideał", "nazwiemy", "ją", "Ortoklaz". - Igrasz z czasem, którego praw nie znasz! Przestań próbować się ze mną połączyć! - Nigdy! Świetlisty obiekt pojawił się jeszcze tysiące razu w ułamkach sekundy w różncyh miejscach i epokach. Jeden raz mignął przed oczami pewnej młodziuteńkiej Lapis Lazuli, która, oszołomiona nagłością jego pojawienia się, wypuściła ze swoich rąk pewien młody, przezroczysty Klejnot. - Stóóój! - szarpnęła się Hylaofan, przerywając połączenie. Klejnoty z powrotem odzyskały swoje formy, lądując na pokrytej burymi skałami polanie, nie wiadomo gdzie. Annabergit, upadając, uderzyła głową o metalowe ustrojstwo za nią. Odwróciła się. Inklejnotor. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach